Talk:Alter Ego/@comment-25712820-20181101203401/@comment-31883571-20181110115336
I'm kinda biased, but I'll try to answer it. First from all, the only Alter Ego I own is Passionlip and I treasure her so much I hoped she is there at 15M Download Campaign free 4-star so I can max out her NP level. Then again, I have to look at things objectively that she's bad in boss fight in a certain role, so yeah, I guess I'll just go over at all aspects I can see for now. 1. Survivability: Passionlip = Kiara > Sitonai > Mecha Eli > Meltlilith = Majin Okita It's hard to determine whether Meltlilith's evasion is more supportive than Mecha Eli's defense bonus and Melt's high HP is kinda dulled by her 2nd skill's demerit. Mecha Eli has self-defense buff removing effect on her 3rd skill, but I doubt anyone will be genius enough to actually use it during dangerous situations. Sitonai and Kiara both have invincibility, but I'm putting her before Sitonai because her skill gives her 50% HP bonus on healing. As long as you do heal her after the skill is triggered, the 3000 HP tradeoff won't become a burden. Then again, her 3rd skill is usually triggered if she is about to use her NP, which also heals for quite a lot for an offensive NP. Passionlip's defense bonus tastes like Mash's defense buff. As long as you are not facing an enemy capable of putting multiple defense debuffs, or misplayed by triggering her 3rd skill before the 1st, her survivability is pretty much guaranteed. With both her and Kiara healing during NP, she's pretty much on par with Kiara. As for Okita, well, considering both her and Melt possess hit-based evasion skill for 3 turns, they are within the similar ground. Then again, it's really hard to determine which of them is the better survivalist with enemies possessing true hit buff scattered around the game. 2. NP Spamming: Kiara > Majin Okita = Sitonai > Meltlilith > Mecha Eli > Passionlip It's hard to determine whether Majin Okita or Sitonai is the better spammer. Sitonai shares Majin Okita's NP charge amount on a tap with same cooldown and she has 1 extra Arts card, but Majin's NP charge has star absorb bonus which is also a method to make a AQQ combo yield more NP charge than AQA combo. Majin Okita and Kiara have good self NP charge which will help a lot in busting early out, but Kiara gains an advantage using her 3rd skill which also possess an effect similar to Mash's 3rd. Even with Okita's critting AQQ, Kiara's NP rate up provides more charge. Mecha Eli has NP charge, but it's pale in comparison with Melt's many hits on Quick card, which is proven to provide faster NP gain compared to the robotic dragon girl's ABQ combo. As for Passionlip, well, unless you are sure she's going to be punished plenty by her enemies or having a success crit on her Quick and Arts cards, the chance for her spamming the attack is slim. 3. Tanking: Passionlip >>> Kiara > Sitonai >>> Meltlilith = Majin Okita = Mecha Eli To me, tanking is a mirror to Survivability, especially because I'm focusing more on how good the Servant in taking damage and focusing all the aggression to them. As of now, Passionlip is the only one with complete set of taunt and thick defensive buffs so she wins by a landslide. On top of that, her NP heals 2000 HP at minimum not only to herself but also to the whole fighting members, perfect for collaborating with healers if their healing skills aren't usable at the moment. 4. Boss Killing: Meltlilith > Sitonai > Mecha Eli ? Kiara > Majin Okita >>> Passionlip It's hard to determine better boss killer between Sitonai and Melt, and also between Kiara and Majin. Mecha Eli has good multiplier on her NP, but I don't know how strong she is compared to Kiara and Majin Okita. The busty duo shares similar spot, but I put Kiara before Majin because she can last longer against bosses and her skills provide a more universal solution than Majin. That and she's anti-invincible in her NP. Passionlip, well, the only good thing she can do against bosses is having her tank for the team, assuming that the boss doesn't use AOE attacks. That's how I view the Alter Egos in mind.